1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning head, more particularly to a replaceable magnetic screw-locking depth positioning head.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7 for a conventional positioning head, the conventional positioning head comprises a main body formed by a rod 50 and a positioning sleeve 52, a tool member 501 extended from an end of the rod 50, and a latch slot 502 concavely formed between the tool member 501 and the rod 50 and latched to a buckling ring 62, wherein the positioning sleeve 52 is formed by combining an abutting member 521 and a sleeve member 522. An abutting surface 54 is disposed parallel to a surface of the abutting member 521, and a containing slot 56 is concavely formed on an inner surface of the abutting member 521, and a magnetic member 58 is installed in the containing slot 56, and a hole 581 is formed on the magnetic member 58, and a free end of the sleeve member 522 has an opening 523, and a ring abutting slot 60 is formed between the opening 523 and the containing slot 56, and the opening 523, the ring abutting slot 60 and the containing slot 56 are communicated with one another. In the aforementioned structure, when the tool member 501 is passed into the positioning sleeve 52 and the hole 581, the buckling ring 62 is latched to the ring abutting slot 60.
Although the magnetic member 58 provides a screw suction force, there is no extra room of the containing slot 56 to accommodate the chips produced the tool member 501 during the screwing process after the magnetic member 58, so that the chips fall all over the place. When the screw is locked to a certain extent, an end of the tool member 501 will not be able to move further due to the chips.